This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine with a fan-tied inducer section and multiple low pressure turbine sections.
A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. In one example, a low speed spool generally includes a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a low pressure turbine. The low pressure turbine drives the low shaft, which drives the low pressure compressor. A geared architecture connects the low shaft to the fan. Air exiting the fan at the root has relatively low energy, which causes a swirling effect that makes it difficult to efficiently feed air into the low pressure compressor. Additionally, the use of multiple compressor stages in the faster rotating compressor section provides for increased inertia in this section, which can adversely affect engine operability.